Solangelo Attempt No 1
by demigodseakid9
Summary: Since the first three days after the war, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace became inseparable after Will healed Nico. Where will this lead to? My first try at a Solangelo story, so, uhh, constructive critisim? Thanks! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo, hello peoples! I will now attempt at a Solangelo one-shot after so many months of shipping Thalico. This is Attempt No. 1! I really hope that the people who hate me for shipping Thalico and saying that Solangelo wasn't cute stop hating me because I actually can't believe how I thought this ship was not cute. Solangelo's really cute and I hope you all forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

It was a nice and normal day for the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, well, as normal of a day it can be for demigods.

"William whatever-your-middle-name-is Solace! Give it back!" a very enraged son of Hades yelled from his cot in the infirmary.

"Not until you promise not to try and shadow travel out of here," answered the son of Apollo cheekily. From behind a couple of beds, you could see Jason Grace trying not to hop up and down in excitement, along with Piper Mclean, shaking her head lovingly at her boyfriend as he tried not to squeal. In a manly way of course, sons of Jupiter/Zeus don't squeal like little girls. Then again, there were always exceptions . . .

"OTP! They are my OTP!" Jason exclaimed to Piper as they snuck out of the infirmary.

"Jason, you've already told me that," Piper said.

"But this, this is new! Nico's not a loner anymore!" Jason shouted gleefully. A few campers stared and Percy, accompanied by Annabeth and Thalia, smirked at him.

"How manly Grace," Percy said with a sly smirk.

"Oh yeah Jackson? I'm way more manlier than you!"

"Is that so? I hereby challenge you to a bro fight!"

"Its on bro!"

"You're going down bro!"

"Over my dead body bro!"

"Lightning Head!"

"That all you got fish bro?"

"Not in your dreams bro!"

"BOYS!" Thalia yelled, and shocked them both.

"Owwww!" Percy complained and shot a mock hurt look towards Thalia. She smiled sweetly and wiggled her fingers at him, saying, "Toodles!" before she burst out laughing.

"Ha! You just got owned bro!" Jason crowed. Just then, Nico came crawling towards the happy little group in stealth mode. He stood on his tippy toes and whispered shouted, "BOO!" into Jason's ear. Jason screamed like a little girl and jumped into Piper's arms, resulting in them both falling down. Nico snickered at Jason and said, "And here I was thinking it was always the girl who jumped into the guy's arms." Percy put his arm around Nico's shoulders, frowned, and asked, "But I thought I wasn't your type. Why'd you help me?"

"Percy, for Hades sake let the poor boy go!" Annabeth exclaimed and whacked her boyfriend.

"Sparky, you might wanna get off me before you lose more of your 'manly dignity'," Piper informed Jason. Jason quickly got off, helping Piper up.

"Nico!" Will said as he came running towards to Nico.

"You said you wouldn't shadow travel out of the infirmary!" he told Nico as he scolded him.

"But I didn't! I crawled out a window and fell on some bushes!" Nico explained indignantly.

"Death boy, if you try and sneak out again, I'll-I'll put a bell around your neck! A very loud bell!" Will retorted and grabbed Nico's hand, dragging him back to the infirmary. Nico gave a half-hearted pleading look towards the group but Thalia gave him their answer by smirking and waving good bye.

 **Nico's POV(third person)**

Nico thrashed and kicked as much as he could, but the son of Apollo had a firm grip on his hand. Not that Nico really minded. Will's hand was sorta soft and rough at the same time. Nico stopped thrashing when they reached the steps of the Apollo cabin.

"Come on Sunshine! Up we go!" Will said cheerfully and tried to lift Nico up the steps. Nico heaved down, making him heavier. After a few minutes, Will carried him bridal style into the infirmary.

"Put me down Solace!" Nico grumbled, fighting a war against the redness that he refused to show on his cheeks..

"Now, don't try to sneak out ever again! You promised me three days, its going to be three days! And thats Dr. Solace to you," Will reprimanded him as he swaddled Nico in blankets and gave him a stuffed penguin.

"Why do I need this?" Nico asked, inching away from the toy.

"To help you sleep," Will responded and tucked the penguin in with Nico.

"I can sleep just fine by myself! I don't need some stuffed abomination to help me do so!" Nico said indignantly, losing his war as red flooded his cheeks. Of course, Reyna and Coach Hedge had taken care of him when he passed out from shadow traveling, but he wasn't used to this, this _babying_.

"Aren't there other people to take care for? You know, with more serious injuries than me?" Nico asked, struggling under his covers. Will glanced up and answered, "Mmmm, nope, I'm pretty sure almost fading into oblivion in pretty serious." Nico gazed at Will for a few more minutes, but finally drifted off to sleep.

 **Will's POV(third person)**

Will watched the son of Hades face as he drifted. His face looked angelic, just like his surname proposed. He reached out his hand to softly brush away some hair from Nico's face, but was interrupted by a few someones bursting into the room. Will quickly withdrew his hand and turned a rosy pink as Jason, Percy, Thalia and Reyna came in. Jason gave a girl- _manly_ squeal while Thalia rolled her eyes at her technically younger brother. Percy was gaping like a fish out of the water and Reyna gave him a thumbs up.

"Wait-" Percy started but Will shushed him and pointed to Nico.

"Wait, so you're his type? Aw come on man, I'm not that different from you!" Percy whispered in complaint. Thalia smacked him upside the head, and whispered, "If you keeping on making jokes and complaints about why he isn't your type, it'll sound like you want to be his type!"

"But aren't I everyone's type?" Percy asked, confused.

"Before we get into that," Jason interrupted, "We all came here to tell you Will, that if you ever hurt our little bro-"

"I'll have to tell some lies to the Ares Cabin," Percy's eyes glinting maliciously, completely forgetting about the 'type' dilemma. Will looked at them, confused, but let them continue.

"I'll, oh I don't know, let my girlfriend carry a little 'message' to her cabin about their favorite OTP not getting together. Or breaking up," Jason said decisively, twiddling his thumbs.

"I have two metal dogs and a tiny arena, both dogs obtaining sharp teeth and claws and the arena with no way to escape. You hurt him . . ." Reyna trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"I have a goddess as my half-sister who understands family, even if family is a boy," Thalia announced, then added, putting her hands on her hips, "I also have a hmm, torture cabin for bad little boys who hurt my cousin. Armed with my wolf, arrow triggers, lava bombs . . ." Thalia was counting happily on her fingers until Jason said, "Or you could try controlling air and drop him off the lava climbing wall."

"Hey guys, why are you giving Will death threats?" Nico asked, with an adorable sleepy look on his face. All four paled a little and Jason quickly said, "I didn't see anything."

"I didn't do anything," Percy stammered.

"I didn't do anything about anything!" Reyna said.

"Gotta go, bye!" Thalia yelled and all four stumbled to the door and fell down the steps. Then Will heard bickering outside.

"We should have perfected our escape! Even I fell down the steps and I'm supposed to be graceful," Thalia scolded. Renya made a sound of agreement.

"It wasn't our fault!" Jason and Percy protested and their bickering grew fainter as the four walked away. Nico, now fully awake, turned to Will and gave him a look. Will turned a slight pink when he stared into Nico large dark brown eyes but simply said, "Go back to sleep Sunshine. I'll bring you some dinner." As if on cue, the conch horn sounded, signaling dinner.

"Knowing you, it'll be something ridiculously healthy," Nico grumbled but obediently started to go back to sleep. Will waited until Nico's breathing slowed before gently brushing away the hair from Nico's forehead and planted a kiss right there. Then he hurried to lead his cabin to dinner.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got my first review with in almost ten minutes of publishing! Shout outs to:**

 **Flyingpurplecat**

 **Muse45**

 **DWGolondor**

 **Ashtheshadowdancer**

 **Phia12**

 **Supernaturalidentity**

 **And a couple other people. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, faved, and all that stuff! My brother fell off our parents bed while trying to yell a war cry and throw something at me and I laughed so hard! Then I imagined Jason doing the same thing and I laughed even harder! I'm sorry for not updating, I got limited time on the computer.**

 **Me: this is disclaimer for whole fic: I don't own PJO/HOO/TOA.**

* * *

 **Will's POV**

Will came back before the campfire to bring Nico his dinner. He found Nico still asleep, dangling dangerously near the edge of the bed. Will quickly tucked Nico back in, not wanting to wake his sleeping angel. He placed the container of food on the nightstand, with a note instructing Nico to eat. Then Will went to join his siblings at the campfire.

When Will came back, he found the container empty and Nico curled up in a ball, holding the toy close to his chest. Will turned the plastic chair around so that he was hugging the chair's back. He crossed his arms, put his chin on his arms, and continued watching Nico sleep. Not in the creepy way! Soon, he himself fell asleep.

 **3rd Person POV**

Several hours late into the night, Percy and Jason contacted several other campers, all part of the Solangelo Get Together Club.

"Guys, they obviously like each other! They're just to stubborn to admit it!" Jason addressed and Percy nodded in agreement.

"But then how can we get the two idiots together? Hurry up explaining, little bro. I'm not exactly supposed to be in this love stuff," Thalia called. Jason pouted but then signaled for her, Annabeth, and Reyna to come forward. Annabeth took lead and started speaking once all three were standing on one of Cabin One's beds.

"These girls and I have come up with a plan-" Annabeth started but Thalia interrupted her.

"We have a devious scheme to get them together," Thalia announced, smirking at Annabeth while Annabeth scowled at her.

"It's not _that_ devious and come on, its a _plan,_ not a _scheme_ ," Annabeth said and motioned to Reyna. "Praetor, explain."

"First, we summon a game of the Truth or Dare. Then we, the Solangelo Club, will always pick either Nico or Will, occasionally others, as to remain incognito. Every time one picks dare, they _must_ do something 'lovey'," Reyna finished in a formal tone. Then she burst out laughing, almost pushing Thalia off the bed.

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"Oh, nevermind!" Reyna put on a very un-praetor like grin and smirked at Jason.

"Ah, and now continuing onto Travi-" Annabeth started to announce but heard the ugly screeching of the patrol harpies.

"Lou! Cover!" Jason shouted and fell off the bed. Thalia snickered but quickly went to her bed.

"Abort! Abort!" Percy yelled and ran into the bathroom. Lou Ellen quickly cast an invisibility blanket on everyone except for Jason and Thalia. Jason quickly jumped back on his bed, rolled over on his stomach, and smashed his face in the pillow. The harpies burst in, looking for a tasty demigod snack but only found a sleeping siblings, who tossed and turned and shot random lightning bolts at the harpies. They screeched in fear and dispersed. Jason controlled the wind and shut the door. Percy peaked out from behind the bathroom door and asked, "They gone bro?"

"Yeah bro," Jason answered. Lou Ellen released the spell and everybody was dismissed from the meeting. Well, if you could call it a meeting.

 **Next day, Will POV**

Will woke up with sore arms from resting his head on them throughout the whole night. He quickly looked over to see if his cru- _patient_ was awake. Nico blinked his eyes sleepily, sat up with his knees to his chest, and rubbed his eyes in an adorable way. Will smiled brightly at Nico and said, "Morning Death Boy!" Nico swatted his hand in the general direction of Will's face and flopped back onto the bed.

"Nooooo, I wanna sleep!" Nico complained as he smashed his head into the pillow.

"Come on Death Boy, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I need to make sure you have a well balanced meal," Will said cheerfully and dragged Nico out of bed.

"Come on, up, up!" Will told Nico. Nico groaned and slumped down. Will picked Nico up in a fireman's carry as he lead his cabin to breakfast. Will dropped Nico off at the Hades table, making sure he had all five of the food groups on his plate before going back to the Apollo table. Kayla smirked and nudged her elbow into his ribs when he sat down beside her.

"I now really regret sitting by you two," Will muttered, turning pink as he glanced back at the Hades table.

"Aww come on, we all know you looove him," Austin said, wiggling his eyebrows. Will turned as red as one of Apollo's sacred cows and faster so that he could get away from his teasing siblings. Soon it was time for activities and the cabin went separate ways according to their schedules. Will was on his shift and dragged Nico from his cabin's table and into the infirmary. Well, as part of the healing process, Will dragged Nico over to a very bright and sunny patch of grass near the strawberry fields.

"Today, Death Boy, you will be lying on this sunny patch of grass and not over-exerting yourself," Will instructed as he set down a blanket.

"Why must I do this?" Nico complained but obediently lay down on the blanket and crossed his arms, putting a childish pout on his face. Will burst out laughing. It wasn't everyday you saw the Ghost King pouting like a little kid.

"Fine fine, I'll join you!" Will said brightly and put on a pair of shades. Then he lay down beside Nico and gently uncrossed Nico's arms. Nico turned a bright pink and yanked his arms away. Unbeknownst to both as they fell asleep, Nico had curled up and put his head in the crook of Will's neck.

 **Percy's POV**

"A Solangelo meeting must be called!" Percy shouted as he burst into the Zeus Cabin. Thalia and Jason raised their eyebrows and he excitedly filled them in on what he saw that morning. Jason jumped up enthusiastically and fell off his bunk. Percy sniggered at the misfortune that befell Jason, as Jason's bunk was the top one.

"I'm okay!" came Jason's muffled shout as Thalia rolled around on her bunk, laughing and clutching her stomach. Percy helped his bro up and told them to meet in his cabin at eleven o'clock before running off to the Athena Cabin.

"ANNIEEEEEEE! WISE GIRL, WISE GIRL, WISE GIRL!" Percy yelled as he came tumbling in his girlfriend's cabin, resting to a stop at her feet. He looked up and gave her a sheepish grin while Annabeth shook her head in amusement at him.

"Well Seaweed Brain, what's the rush?" Annabeth asked.

"Annie, Annie, Annie, Will and Nico are CUDDLING!" Percy yelled in pure bliss and jumped around in a circle. Annabeth chuckled and smiled him. Percy felt excitement boiling in him as he gathered the rest of the Solangelo Club and all seventeen people, at eleven o'clock, marched to the spot where the two victims were cuddling. Piper squealed and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, but her squeal was nothing compared to Jason's. Percy smirked to himself and thought, _Ha, who's manlier now, bro?_ Hazel crouched down patted Nico's head, obviously trying to wake him up.

"Centurion, that won't work, your brother can sleep like the dead," Reyna informed Hazel. Thalia got a wicked smile on her face and said, "Oh, I know how to wake him up." She knelt down and whispered something in Nico's ear. Nico jumped up and turned his red face towards a grinning Thalia. She smiled coyly at him before falling on the grass and laughing. Nico turned his gaze and Percy. Percy gulped. He definitely did not want to be the lone obstacle in the course of Nico's rage, so naturally, he said, "Thalia did it!" and hid behind Annabeth.

"Oh trust me, I know Percy," Nico growled and turned in Thalia's direction. A tan hand grabbed his wrist before he could even threaten Thalia.

"Ah ah ah! No over-exerting yourself, Death Boy," Will said, giving Nico a stern look. Percy cast a sly glance towards the fuming son of Hades, who cooled down a bit after Will talking.

"Fine, you insolent, annoying sunspot," Nico grumbled and dusted off his pants. The Stolls traded money and Leo raised his eyebrows a Nico.

"What time is it?" Will asked Percy.

"Uh, around eleven," Percy answered and Will gave him a panicked look and said, "Gods, its been two hours! I need to go to Archery! Bye Nico! Don't kill yourselves!" Then the son of Apollo ran off.

"Oh my gods! Did you notice that he only said, 'Bye Nico'!" Percy squealed. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him and Jason stuck his tongue out.

"Erm, I mean, uh-" Percy was cut off by Nico's laugh cutting through the air. Not the cheerful kind though.

"Yeah Percy, why would that matter? Unless you're trying to mess with my love life," Nico droned.

"So you admit-!" Jason was cut off with Nico's, "So you admit you're messing with me? Good, I don't have to take you to my father." before Nico walked off to his next activity.

"That was strange," Leo commented. Calypso slapped his arm and scolded him for stating the obvious.

"Do you think he's still insecure about his feelings?" Annabeth suggested. Percy looked at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"Well, he seemed at ease when he told me about his crush on me," Percy stated.

"Yeah, though maybe it was a burden inside of him that he just wanted to release," Piper said.

"And remember, he's from the 1940's, being homosexual at that time wasn't desirable," Jason put in.

"But he knows we care, right? I mean, we all don't care about him being gay," Hazel reasoned.

"Plus, I'm sure even some gods are bi," Jason added. Thunder rumbled and Thalia yelled, "OH YOU KNOW ITS TRUE!"

"Yeah, there's that story of Apollo and Hyacinthus," Annabeth added.

"I think we should leave them be, for a while, before starting again," Reyna said.

The whole club agreed and all went off to the places they were needed.

 **3rd POV**

Later on that day, you could find the son of Hades and the son of Apollo doing everything together. Hades might've overheard what his nieces, nephews, and daughter said about his son and might've sent it in a dream to the said son. Perhaps it opened Nico up a bit. But just a bit, worse things for the pair were to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Hee hee, I like leaving all of you on cliff-hangers. Shout outs to:**

 **Flyingpurplecat**

 **Thepaint12**

 **Tsumtsum**

 **Sephiroth**

 **Aliwardy**

 **British-Fairies**

 **Catlyn-Cat987**

 **.01**

 **Oswin Annabeth Altava-Fey**

 **Elsabearforever**

 **Hawk03**

 **And probably others that I don't remember! Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Here is your long overdue chapter! So yeah, umm, thats it. Bye.**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

Ok, so being with Will in the infirmary wasn't all that bad, Nico thought as he listened to Will hum along to a song while busying himself in the medicine cabinet. Will told him stupid jokes that made him crack a tiny smile. Since Nico was in a blanket straitjacket, he couldn't do anything. Which made it more fun when he wanted to annoy Will.

"Will, I'm booooorrrrrrrred," Nico whined.

"Sleep," Will answered.

"But I'm bored and sleeping is boring!" Nico complained again, grinning on the inside at how fun this was going to be.

"Says the person who wanted to sleep all day, according to yesterday morning," Will retorted and placed some nectar and ambrosia on one cabinet shelf.

"But that was yesterday. I'm bored today!" Nico said, his grin already showing a bit on his lips.

"You're trying to annoy me, aren't you?" Will said, getting a devilish smile on his face. "Well in that case, I'm going to annoy you first!"

"But that's not fair! You put me in a blanket straitjacket!" Nico said and realized at how flawed his plan was.

"You started it, I'm just gonna finish it," Will said and got out a couple of children books. "The Three Little Pigs, by Walt Disney."

"Who's Walt Disney?" Nico asked. Will dropped the book and starting banging his head on the nightstand.

"Careful there, don't wanna lose anymore brain cells!" Nico warned, smirking at the same time. Will stopped banging his head and gave Nico an incredulous look.

"Mickey Mouse? Disney World? Any of those ring a bell?" Will asked. Nico gave him a blank look and Will sighed.

"You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?" Nico nodded, eager to see what would happen.

"It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Come inside its fun inside! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E That's me!" Will looked flustered when he finished and even more when he heard applauding.

"Brilliant Will!" Thalia said.

"Nice move Nico, you got Will to serenade you Mickey Mouse," Jason said, nodding his head approvingly. Percy tried not to laugh but ended up making a sound between a snort and a hiccup.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, confused. All Will did was sing him some kind of kiddie song.

"Ok point is, Walt Disney was the person who made Mickey Mouse. Now, what do you three want?" Will asked.

"Weeeeeeelllllllll, to lift our mood from the war, Chiron's hosting an all camp activity day. For two whole days! At least eighty percent of the camp must participate, so we came to acknowledge you two," Percy finished, looking very proud of himself. Nico gave him a bored look and asked, "You've been rehearsing that all day, haven't you?" Percy smile drooped a little and he looked away sheepishly.

"Maaaaybe," He mumbled. Thalia laughed and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Come one Kelp Head, Annie wants to talk to you about something. She's in her cabin," Thalia told him. Percy's eyes lit up again and he exclaimed, "Annabeth!" before running off. After that, there was awkward silence. Nico put two and two together and he gave the Zeus siblings a hard look.

"You entered me in the 'Activity Day', didn't you?" he asked. The look both got on their faces was similar to a puppy's when it broke something.

"Well, not exactly just you . . ." Thalia trailed off and shot a quick look at Will. Will's eyes widened and he backed up.

"But I have to work in the infirmary! There are so many more injuries!" Will protested.

"Its not tomorrow you know, its a week later from today," Jason added.

"Fine," Will muttered. Nico gave the pair another look and asked, "Which activities did you sign me up for?"

"Face Painting," Jason said.

"Oh so its like a carnival!" Will said and his big blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," Thalia said thoughtfully.

"So are you guys coming?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Come on Nico, it'll be fun!" Will pleaded. Then the blue-eyed trio gave Nico the puppy dog look.

"Argh fine! You're all too cute to resist!" Nico grumbled and gave in. The trio cheered and Will hugged Nico. **(A/N: In Hercules, the part where Hercules hugs Pegasus in the cutest way ever, just imagine Nico as Pegasus and Will as Hercules. Its ADORABLE!)**

"Awww!" Thalia squealed and then slapped her hand over mouth. Nico relieved himself of Will's grasp and raised a single eyebrow at her.

"The Great Thalia Grace did not just squeal like an Aphrodite kid," Nico deadpanned but couldn't help but crack a smile when Jason and Will started laughing.

"Oh shut up you guys, it just came out unexpectedly. Aphrodite probably just took control of me and made me squeal," Thalia reasoned.

"Suuuuuurrrrrre," Nico mumbled.

"Thats it di Angelo! You. Me. Arena. 3:00!" Thalia shot back.

"Oh you're on Pinecone Face," Nico said, competitiveness bubbling in him.

"No! Neither of you are going to kill yourselves because Nico has to stay in the infirmary do to his condition of meltintotheshadowsitis!" Will said sternly and Jason murmured a barely intelligible, "Do to doctor's crush on patient." Nico shot him a glare.

"You know what, alright. Besides, I can always challenge Percy and I don't want Nico to die at my hands," Thalia said thoughtfully.

"And who's to say I'd die at your hands, Pinecone Face?" Nico said indignantly.

"What about meeeeeee?" Jason whined as his older sister (well, technically Jason was older but, eh) dragged him out. Thalia waved her hand dismissively and gracefully loped away from her brother, probably going to challenge Percy to a spar. Will went around to the other cots in the infirmary, most of them acquiring boys, as the Hunters were visiting. Nico lay back on his confinement cot and started thinking. He started pondering on what he would do after he was let out by his annoying, stubborn doctor. His eyes wandered to the flowers on the window. Hyacinths. Nico recalled the story of Apollo and Hyacinthus. At least Apollo didn't have to worry about other gods reacting to him being bi. When Will came back to him, Nico started turning pink at the cheerful smile Will gave him.

 _Stupid son of Apollo, stupid blonde hair, stupid blue eyes, stupid everything!_ Nico thought as Will checked his werewolf scratches.

"Nico? Are you alright? You're turning really red," Will said and peered into his eyes. Nico lowered his gaze and mumbled a yes.

"Are you sure? Do you have any other wounds that I need to check?" Will asked. Nico muttered, "Yes, I'm sure Mr. Sunshine! Now stop babying me. Do you do this to all of your patients?"

"Nope, he only does it to his _special_ ones, don't cha ya Will?" Lenny said, smirking. He'd just come in and was casually leaning on the doorway. Lenny had arrived at camp a month ago and fought in the Giant War. He was a pretty good kid to Nico. Annoying yes, but with no bad intentions.

"L-lenny! What are you doing here?" Will stuttered in a cute way.

"Juuuuuust checkin' in on my favorite brother and his," Lenny sent a wink at me, "favorite patient."

"What do you want Lenny?" Will asked, pink in the face.

"Oh me? Nothing, nothing at all, just uh, that I will currently not be available during my shift do to certain, er, circumstances," Lenny mumbled the last part. Kayla poked her head in and announced, "He's got a date."

"Kaylaaaaaa!" Lenny whined and turned red. Nico smirked at him and said, "Finally! Who is it?"

"Uh, er, umm, Tracy," he stuttered.

"Really? From Demeter Cabin? Alright, fine, I'll take your shift," Will said, chuckling. Nico felt his ears burn when he cursed himself about how Will's laugh made him feel

"Yes! Thanks Will! I'll totally take your shift when you go out on a date with-" Lenny pumped his fist in the air but was shut up by Kayla's stare.

"Er yeah! When you go out on a date with the person you go out on a date with!" he finished, looking proud of his save.

"Whatever you doofus," Will said and ushered them out of the room. When he returned, he put his hand behind his neck and said, "Sorry 'bout them. They aren't usually like this." Nico cracked a small smile and reassured him that it was okay. When Will smiled big at him, Nico gave a small chuckle.

"Did I just make Death Boy laugh?" Will asked, putting a face of mock shock on.

"No, that was just an allergic reaction to your stupidity," Nico retorted. Will shot him a hurt look before laughing and telling Nico that he had to go check on other patients. Nico nodded and watched Will as he left the room.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the really late update! Today was really the only time I could update because I was home alone. VICTORY! Thank you all for liking my story! Byyyyyye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the fanfictionian universe! I have started my school year! I updated four chapters in three months! Oh, wait, thats really depressing. Anywho, shoutouts to:**

 **WhyWouldIBeObsessed**

 **imaddictedtoshipping**

 **All of you people are awesome, and I love you all! Wow, I sound like a youtuber. Bye! Go read the chapter!**

* * *

 **3rd person's POV**

The Solangelo Club started again when Chiron announced that groups of people would be able to perform in honor of a close friend or just sing at the camp sing-a-long contest. The seven, plus Thalia and Reyna of course, decided to do something for Nico. You know, since he was their little cuddly fluff ball of darkness. It took a few hours to teach all of the vocally challenged people in the group *cough* boys *cough* to sing, until Lou Ellen suggested that enchanting their vocal cords might be the safest way to roll. All of the coupled girls quickly agreed, ears bleeding after hearing their boyfriends sing. But their song, my friends, shall be a surprise!

 **Percy POV**

 _Apparently_ , Percy had to get charmed by Lou Ellen because he 'sang so horribly out of tune that the glass broke and died'. He thought his singing was beautiful! But nay, according Annabeth, he sounded like a dying goose. Which was why he was shuffling his way over to the Hecate cabin at 8:00 in the morning (much to early, mind you), along with Leo, Jason, and Frank.

"Hello boys!" Lou Ellen said cheerfully as she held a dangerous looking pointy thing in her hand.

"Are you gonna stab us?" Percy asked cautiously. Lou gave him a wicked grin.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said and Percy gulped. As he ventured deeper into the Hecate cabin, he realized it didn't look like an evil witch's hideout.

"All right boys! Sit on the toadstools! Jason, blue, Leo, orange, Frank, green, and Percy, purple," she said.

"I wanna be blue!" He whined.

"Sucks for you man," Jason said, smirking at him and made a show of snuggling into the chair.

"Yoooouu might not wanna do that," Lou said as she mixed some things together . "That one especially. Its made of frogskin. Percy's is the safest, its made a pegasus down." Percy made a mad dash for it and sat down triumphantly as Jason looked ready to puke.

"Now Percy, drink this tonic," Lou instructed.

"Why does it smell bad?" he asked.

"Its designed to look for what makes you not sing in key, fixes it, and leaves it like that for twenty-four hours," she explained.

"For Nico guys, this thing stinks so bad," Jason said as he was handed his cup. Frank turned into a cat and gagged up a hairball. Percy gulped down the tonic, surprised when it actually tasted sweet and smooth, like watered down honey. He gave the cup back Lou and cleared his throat to try out his voice.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." Percy's eyes widened and he had to admit, his voice did sound much better.

"Man Jackson! With that voice, you can totally dub out your plan about serenading to Annabeth!" Leo joked and wiggled his eyebrows. Percy glared at Leo.

"OH! I am so sorry man! But with this voice, at least I can impress my lady," Leo grinned. "THIS BOY IS ON FIRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE! HE'S WALKING ON FIREEEEEE!"

"Oh the horror and wave of nightmares that song has given us!" Jason and dramatically mimed a damsel in distress before getting a wicked smile on his face.

"Goodie! This means that I get to sing something!" Percy face-palmed. He immediately knew which song his bro was going to pick.

"I will ride, I will fly! Reach the wind and touch the SKKKKKKKKKKY!" He yelled the last part.

"Alrighty boys, you sound pretty good! You may leave now," Lou told them. Frank thanked her and they all walked out.

 **Nico's POV**

Jason Grace was going to die.

Why? The little bastard drawn a bright neon yellow sun on _every single one of his shirts._ He'd tried turning it inside out, but the annoying bright sun bled through. Grumbling, he pulled on one of the shirts and walked out of his cabin. He was freed from the infirmary yesterday at four o'clock. One of the youngest Apollo kids, Lela, had run up to him and gave him a hug around his legs, saying that she would miss him. Lela would always come in after Will had left and demanded for stories about the war, since she had arrived just as it ended. Enraptured by his stories, she would visit many times a day. She soon became endearing to Nico, like a little sister of some sort. So he just smoothed down her hair and told her she could visit the Hades cabin any time she wanted. Will had grinned at him as Lela yanked Nico down and planted a kiss on his cheek. Nico chuckled softly and bid her goodbye.

Now he was walking in the shadows towards the dining pavilion, cautious of his surroundings. He would _never_ hear the end of it if Will saw him in this shirt. Once he was in, he quickly skirted to the Hades table and sat down, slouching down, trying to be unnoticeable to Will.

"Hey Death Boy!" Speak of the devil. Nico crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the sunny boy as he came walking over. Hazel

"What do you what Solace?" He grumbled.

"Can't I just sit with a friendly-faced buddy?" he asked and pouted. Nico rolled his eyes at Will and said, "Whatever Sunny Boy." and made the mistake of uncrossing his arms.

"Hey! You have a sun on your shirt!" Will said happily.

"That was Jason's idea of a prank," Nico told him and shot a glare at the son of Jupiter, who was grinning cheekily at him. Jason turned to Piper, saying something before picking up his plate and marching over to Nico's table.

"Hiya Neeks! Hiya Will!" Jason said cheerfully.

"Shut up Jason," Nico muttered. Jason ignored him and kept talking.

"Soooo Nico, ya gonna enter in the sing-a-long contest?" Jason asked, sneaking a glance at Will, who was eating some pineapple pieces.

"Why would I do that? Keep this up Grace and you'll be almost as dumb as Percy," Nico retorted and shoved a grape in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"HEY! JUST CAUSE I'M NOT YOUR TYPE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME STUPID!" Percy hollered.

"ALRIGHT! YOU'RE REALLY DUMB!" Nico yelled back.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Percy half shouted-half pouted.

"YOU NEVER SAID I COULDN'T CALL YOU DUMB!" Nico yelled back and settled down in his seat with a satisfied smirk on his face. Percy started whining to Annabeth, who was looking at him with an endearing smile. Sometimes Nico wished Will would look at him in that way. A piece of pineapple hit him in the head. He turned his head and glared at said boy. Will gave him an easy smile before poking him and asking, "Are you at least going watch the contest if you aren't going to participate in it?"

"I"ll be dragged over there and tied to a chair in the front by certain group of nine if I don't," Nico grumbled, stabbing at the eggs that Will had gotten him addicted to.

"Soooo, about that sun on your shirt . . ."

"Shut up Solace!"

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SCHOOL STARTED AND I THINK PHYSICAL SCIENCE MELTED MY BRAIN! That really was just a filler chapter, but I hoped you liked it! R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again peoples! I really don't know what to say for this but thank you to:**

 **Guest (unknown reviewer) -Thanks!**

 **Naked Brothers Band Forever (nice pen name by the way.)**

 **Purereader**

 **N0tAn0therbO0kWorm**

 **TheBookFiend - Thank you!**

 **so-many-fandoms-12**

 **For following, liking, and reviewing my story!**

 **Bye! V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **READ!**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

It was the night of the sing-a-long, and Nico was getting _very_ suspicious of a certain group of nine. In the morning, he had seen Jason and Percy give him sly looks during archery, efficiently missing their real targets. Hazel was giving him nervous looks, Piper smiling knowingly whenever he passed, Reyna, Thalia, and Leo smirking at him, and Frank just shuffled around him and also gave him a nervous look. Annabeth had just given him a studying look, like she was analyzing him. He trudged his way to a front row seat where Will then plopped down right beside him.

"Hello Camp Half-Blood! We are," Travis started.

"Travis!"

"And Connor!"

"Stoll!" The idiots shook their hands around their face and a tomato smacked Travis in the chest. Most likely from Katie

"Anywaaaaaay, our first act up iiiiiiiiiiiiis . . . The Sunshine group!" A bunch of small kids from the Apollo cabin started singing You Are My Sunshine. Nico leaned his head on Will's shoulder, too sleepy to think about what he was doing. After the group was finished, he fell asleep.

"Nico! NIco! Death Boy wake up!" Will was nudging his shoulder. Nico blinked his eyes blearily and tuned his ears in right as Connor announced, " . . . in honor of Nico di Angelo, son of Hades!" Nico jolted up and face-palmed. He was so stupid! He should have put two and two together! Nico groaned inwardly and slumped down as his annoying nine friends started speaking.

"Nico di Angelo, please come up to the stage!" Percy said but Nico planted his butt in his seat.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way huh Neeks?" Jason asked and suddenly Nico was being lifted up in the air.

"I WILL KILL YOUR GRACE!" Nico yelled, red in the face. Why, why, _why_ did his friends have to do this? Though credit to Jason, he landed Nico gently on the wooden chair. Percy quickly tied his whole body to the chair, letting Nico only have his arms free. Then the music came on and the began to sing.

IF YOU WERE GAY

THAT'D BE OKAY.

WE MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,

WE LIKE YOU ANYWAY.

BECAUSE YOU SEE,

IF IT WERE ME,

WE WOULD FEEL FREE

TO SAY THAT WE WERE GAY

(BUT WE'RE NOT GAY.)

Nico groaned and put his face in his hands. Sure, almost the whole camp knew he was gay, but this was just embarrassing.

IF YOU WERE QUEER

"MY GODS YOU IDIOTS!" Nico yelled, causing a few people to chuckle.

WE'D STILL BE HERE,

"No, no, no, nooooo!" Nico said.

YEAR AFTER YEAR

"GUYS!" Nico tried again.

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR

TO US,

"I give up," Nico muttered.

AND I KNOW THAT YOU

"Oh no," Nico grumbled

WOULD ACCEPT US TOO,

"Sure, suit yourself," Nico said.

IF WE TOLD YOU TODAY,

"HEY! GUESS WHAT,

WE'RE GAY!"

(BUT WE'RE NOT GAY.)

WE'RE HAPPY

JUST BEING WITH YOU.

"YAY! Such joy!" NIco mumbled.

SO WHAT SHOULD IT

MATTER TO US

WHAT YOU DO IN BED

WITH GUYS?

"OH MY GODS YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! THAT IS WRONG!" Nico yelled, horrified.

"Well you wouldn't exactly be complaining if it were you," Jason said cheekily.

IF YOU WERE GAY

WE'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Nico clasped his hands over his ears.

AND HERE WE'D STAY,

"La la la la la!" Nico shouted.

BUT I WOULDN'T GET

IN YOUR WAY.

Nico growled.

YOU CAN COUNT ON US

TO ALWAYS BE

BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,

TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,

YOU WERE JUST BORN

THAT WAY,

AND, AS THEY SAY,

IT'S IN YOUR DNA,

YOU'RE GAY!

Nico glared at them.

If you were gaaaaaay!

"ARGH!" Nico threw his hands up in the air. He squirmed around in his seat but was still stuck. He couldn't shadow travel, they had shined a light on him. A hand was put lightly on his shoulder and he saw Hazel smiling at him. He guessed that the girls had a completely different plan than he boys, as they didn't join in on the previous song. Annabeth, Thalia, Calypso, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna were all wearing traditional Greek dresses and assembled themselves around his chair in a half circle. Suddenly Nico felt his mouth jerking open and he began singing. He cursed himself that he should have been suspicious when _Lou Ellen_ brought him his food instead of Will that one fateful last day in the infirmary.

 **(Nico, bold,** girls **,** regular)

 **If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

 **I guess I've already**

 **Won that**

 **No man is worth the aggravation**

 **That's ancient history-been there done that**

Who'd ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Boy, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

 **No chance, no way**

 **I won't say it, no, no**

You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh

 **It's too cliche**

 **I won't say I'm in love**

 **I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

 **It feels so good when you start out**

 **My head is screaming get a grip, boy**

 **Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

Oh

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, were not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

 **No chance, no way,**

 **I won't say it, no, no**

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

 **This scene won't play,**

 **I won't say I'm in love**

You're doin' flips, read our lips:

You're in love

 **You're way off base, I won't say it**

 **Get off my case, I won't say it**

Boy, don't be proud

It's ok you're in love

Oh

 **At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love**

Nico was blushing very, _very_ hard by the time the song was over and even more so when thousands of white rose petals exploded behind him. He buried his face in his hands and muttered useless threats to his friends. Hazel hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ok, so he wasn't mad at Hazel, he loved her too much. He gave Jason a pleading look, which made him look like a sad and broken puppy, according to Hazel and Piper. Jason tried to keep a straight face, but eventually made a sighing face and flew Nico back to Will. The campers gave their act a standing ovation. Nico uncovered his eyes and peeked at Will. Will was grinning at him and said, "I didn't know you could sing!" Nico blushed.

"I also didn't know you could turn this red!" He teased, his pretty blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Shut up Solace," Nico grumbled and slouched deeper into his seat. Will ruffled his hair and they both laid back to watch the rest.

* * *

 **Hi again! Sorry for the late update! You know, school and stuff. I** **apologize for my language if you are uncomfortable with swearing.** **I DID NOT WRITE THOSE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER! I love you all! R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all of my beautiful puffballs! I come back with another chapter! I really have creative juices to write a crossover with Shadowhunters and PJO/HOO, so I might write that. OH MY GODS GUUUUUUUYS! I GOT THE FIRST REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER WITHIN 34 MINUTES OF PUBLISHIIIIIIIING! THANKS TO:**

 **TheBookFiend-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! \^o^/**

 **Just-go-with-it7**

 **ShiannetheFangirlofEverything**

 **1Anime2Freak (From my other story, Story Written in Stone)- Thanks!**

 **And I am very sorry for not publishing earlier! I never knew you had to write so many essays in seventh grade! ARGH! On the bright side, I get to dress up as a book character for reading class! (Later in the future) I'M SORRY MY BEAUTIFUL PUFFBALLS! I CAN'T GET MY STUPID BRAIN TO THINK! T^T (Even later in the future) Having a writer's block is like ripping your soul in half and feeling like slamming your head on the table. (Later, later in the future) I am so mad at this one character in this book I'm reading and I felt inspired so her. ARGH! I WANT TO FUCKING MURDER TEREN!**

* * *

 **Will's POV**

Nico fell asleep again after the show ended. Will smiled at him. Nico looked cute when he was sleeping. Every time he let out a breath, a small whistle-like sound followed. Will poked his shoulder and said, "Psst! Nico! Wake up!" Nico made some whining noises and batted his arm sleepily at Will's face.

"Nico, if you don't wake up, I'll have Jason and Percy paint your whole cabin yellow and cover it puppy stickers," Will whispered in his ear and got smacked in the head with Nico's.

"Where are they!" Nico shouted, eyes blazing with fire.

"Calm down Death Boy! I was only trying to wake you up!" Will said and put his hands on Nico's shoulders, sitting him down. Nico slumped down and grumpily glared at Will. Will grinned and said, "The show ended and I didn't want you to be eaten by harpies! You're too cute to die!" He squeezed the shorter boy tightly in his arms to make a point.

"Urcooto," Nico mumbled in Will's chest.

"Wha?" Wills asked, releasing Nico from his arms.

"Noffing!" Nico mumbled and Will smiled.

"Come on Death Boy, lets get you to your cabin," Will said and picked Nico up bridal style.

"Will, what'er you doing?" Nico mumbled but still put his arms around Will's neck. Will turned red and didn't answer. Once he was in the Hades cabin, he set Nico gently on a bed and started to walk away until a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," Nico mumbled and pulled Will onto the bed.

"N-nico, i-is this really a g-good idea?" Will stammered and blushed furiously. Nico blearily opened one eye, then promptly fell asleep. Will calmed his breathing. _It's ok Will. You are just_ lying _beside Nico di Angelo. The really cute, adorable, pouty, stubborn, strong, cool, doe-eyed son of Hades. Pfft, no harm at all. OH MY GODS WHY AM I DOING THIS?!_ Nevermind, that solution didn't work. Will sighed internally and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He snuggled his head in the crook of Nico's neck and fell asleep.

 **Jason's POV**

Decked out in black with the rest of the group, Jason snuck up to the Hades cabin window, peeked inside, and almost died from happiness.

"They're snuggling!" Jason whispered. Percy fainted. The girls squealed as quietly as possible. And Leo . . . well Leo almost made the whole camp burn down.

"Yes! Our mission for tonight is complete!" Cecil said, grinning widely. Jason smirked at his bro, still faint in Annabeth's arms. Obviously, he was the manlier one. But Nico and Will were so cute! It wasn't really Percy's fault for fainting. He too would have fainted, yet his manliness prevented so.

"Come on! We might get caught by the harpies!" Lacy said worriedly but slightly deflated when she saw the others taking pictures. Suddenly they heard the clopping of hooves.

"Its Chiron!" Leo yelped and dove into the bushes.

"Yes my dear boy, it is me. Now, would you all kindly explain why you are not all in your individual cabins?" Chiron gave Jason a stern look.

"W-well, uh, sir, you see-" Jason stuttered.

"Oh in the name of our father's underpants! Just look through the window!" Thalia said and shoved Jason away. Jason gave his sister the pouty face and Thalia stuck her tongue back out at him.

"Ah, I see. But they are breaking the rules. No girl and boy is not allowed to be alone in a cabin," Chiron stated and everyone, including Jason, gave him the sad face until Annabeth spoke up.

"But Chiron, they're both boys," Annabeth said, her mouth twitching a bit, barely snuffing out a grin.

"You were always so clever Annabeth dear. But I suppose I _do_ have to change that rule tomorrow," Chiron said, but the smile slowly rising on Chiron's face let Jason know that he too was happy to see Nico at peace.

 **Next morning, Nico's POV**

Nico woke up with warm arms enfolding him in a calm sense of comfort. He felt at peace with the world for once. This was how he wanted to wake up. Every. Single. Fucking. Day. He snuggled deeper into the warm mass, a smile flitting across his face. But he was rudely interrupted in his bliss with the _click! click! click!_ of cameras.

"If you guys don't get out of my cabin, you will be dead in 3 . . ." Nico mumbled and heard hurried feet scuffling around.

"2 . . ." he mumbled again. A shriek was sounded and the door of his cabin slammed closed.

"1 . . ." He opened his eyes and came upon the sight of someone's . . . chest? He yelped and calmed down a bit when he saw he had all of his clothes on. Will opened his eyes blearily, looking like a confused puppy, which Nico thought looked adorable on him.

"Oh . . . hey Nico!" Will said.

"Will. Why. Were. You. In. My. Bed." Nico spoke to him slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Wh-what?" Will asked then blushed bright red.

"W-well, umm, last night after the show you kinda fell asleep so I took you to your cabin. Then you asked me to stay." After Will explained it to him, Nico's face flamed up. Of course he _had_ to act drunk when he was sleepy.

"How about we just go to breakfast?" Will suggested after a few moments of silence.

"Best idea you've had so far," Nico mumbled as they walked out the cabin.

* * *

 **Wow. This chapter is so disappointing. I'm sorry. Also, just imagine the Solangelo Club as those three little kids from Yuri on Ice. I have been dragged into the deep, dark hole of anime.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Hi guys! Update 12/7/16: OH MY FUCKING GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWDS! I JUST WATCHED YURI ON ICE EPISODE 10! HOLY SHIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GODS! OH MY FUCKING GODS, OH MY FUCKING GODS, OH MY FUCKING GODS I AM SO HAPPY! I ALMOST CHOKED AT PHICHIT'S INTERPRETATION! AND OH MY GODS VICTOR! YES, I'M STILL WATCHING IT AS I AM WRITING THIS. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL ANYTHING BUT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVERYTHING IN LIFE IS PERFECT! THEY ARE CANON AND NOTHING ELSE CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE! I CAN DIE HAPPY! ALSO THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITERS!**

 **TheBookFiend- Thank you again!**

 **ScarletSaphire- Yay! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Megantje**

 **TheRiddlezz**

 **N1c0l3h3w1s0n**

 **WizardingWhovian (Guest)- Thank you!**

 **ashkat888**

 **P.S. All reactions of characters to anime will be my reactions.**

 **P.P.S. Yes, I watch JunJou Romantica.**

 **P.P.P.S. Yes, I am in seventh grade.**

 **Update 12/21/16 P.P.P.P.S HOLY SHIT I JUST WATCHED YURI ON ICE EPISODE TWELVE! I AM CRYING WITH JOY! Then I asked my brother where he was and he was JUST SITTING THERE, LISTENING TO ME EMOTIONALLY MELT DOWN. (no seriously, I even asked him, "Have you been listening to me crying?" "Yes.") I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY! I TOOK UP THREE PAGES IN A DOC JUST SCREEN SHOTTING IMAGES! SCREEN SHOOTING? FUCK! WHO CARES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFUCKYASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFUCKYASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I NEED SEASON 2! T U T! HAPPINESS! EVERYBODY WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IN HADES YURI ON ICE IS, GO WATCH IT! I ORDER YOU TO! DAMMIT, NOW I'M GOING TO BE EMOTIONALLY BREAKING DOWN IN SCHOOL TOMORROW! T U T BUT WHO FUCKING CARES!**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

As he and Will arrived at the dining pavilion, squeals erupted from the Aphrodite cabin. Sending them withering glares, Nico plonked himself down on the bench of the Hades table. Will smiled cheerfully at everyone, like the annoying ball of sunshine he is, and sat down. Right next to Nico.

"Nope! I'm gonna sit with you Death Boy!" Will said and bumped his shoulder against Nico's affectionately.

"Shut up," Nico mumbled and turned his face away so that Will wouldn't see him blushing. Suddenly, Percy came in, stomping and sobbing. Annabeth quickly rushed over to her boyfriend and sat him at the closest table. Unfortunately for Nico, that was _his_ table.

"Percy? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"HI-HIROKI AND N-NOWAKI BROKE UP AND NOW NOWAKI THINKS HIROKI WAS DATING MIYAGI! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Percy wailed and sobbed into Annabeth's shoulder.

"What was Percy watching last night?!" Will asked, staring at Percy with a shocked expression.

"Anime," Annabeth sighed.

"Geez bro, crying over cartoon guys?" Jason asks and smirks.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THEM! YOU TRYING BEING WITH THEM FOR SIX EPISODES!" Percy wailed.

"Ok, I will! Challenge accepted!" Jason marched off, with the rest of the campers staring at them.

* in one of those spongebob voice thingies *

 **132 MINUTES LATER**

 **. . .**

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY! WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jason sobbed. Nico looked on in disbelief as two of the major heroes in the war against Gaea became attached to some anime characters. Percy was still emotionally unstable and refused to watch the seventh episode.

"I will never watch whatever anime they're watching," Nico announced to Will, who was at the scene with him.

"So you will watch anime if its not the one they're watching?" Will asked slyly.

"Sure, whatever," Nico said offhandedly.

"Come on Death Boy! We're having an anime marathon!" Will said cheerfully and dragged a thrashing Nico back to the Apollo cabin, leaving the sobbing and emotionally unstable boys behind.

"It's just a sports anime, you don't have to be afraid of it Nico," Will teased as Nico apprehensively looked at the pile Will was rummaging through beside one of his sibling's bedside.

"I'm not scared of cartoon people!" Nico huffed and slumped down on a bed.

"Of course not! Why would the Ghost King be scared of animated figures?" Will said and bumped his head playfully to Nico's. Nico grumbled and settled comfortably against Will's warm side.

After a dozen or so episodes later, Nico was curled up, content and fast asleep, with his head in Will's lap, who was also asleep. That is, until Jason and Percy came in running with another dilemma.

"HOLY SHIT HARUHIKO IS ABOUT TO MISAKI! HELP US NICO, HELP US!" They yelled and starting shaking him about. Nico mumbled to himself and pushed the boys off him.

Alright, who introduced you to this godsdamn anime!" Nico hissed, irritated that they had interrupted his sleep. Will woke up and mumbled, "Calm down Nico-chan, don't go around killing people."

"DROP THE CHAN!" Nico shouted over his shoulder as he dragged his cousins out of the cabin.

"STOLLS!" He yelled, banging his fist on the door of the Hermes cabin.

"Whats up Nico!" Travis chirped. Connor peeked from behind his brother's shoulder.

"Do you know _what_ kind of anime these two idiots are watching and _who_ gave it to them?" Nico growled.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure its called JunJou **(Junjo, Junjō?)** Romantica," Connor piped, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"I think the Aphrodite kids gave it to them," Travis put in.

"Not Piper though, I'm pretty sure she was yelling at Leo about some prank," Connor quickly added. Nico stomped over to the Aphrodite cabin.

"BARBIE AND KEN DOLLS! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!" Nico shouted.

"Hi Nico!" Lacy said cheerfully, oblivious to his temper.

"Which one of you gave these two morons that anime?!" Nico asked.

"Umm, well, our mom gave us directions to give it to Percy, who she knew would make Jason watch as a challenge to not emotionally break down," Lacy told him with big innocent eyes. Nico nodded stiffly to her and dragged Jason and Percy back to the Apollo cabin. That's when he realized that they had fainted from the stress some Haruhiko guy making a move on a Misaki person.

"Vlacas!" Nico muttered at their unconscious faces. When he finally reached the Apollo cabin, he found Will moping around, tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Nico, I don't have season 2!" he moaned and stuffed his face into a pillow.

"Season 2 of _what_?" Nico asked, annoyed.

"Yuri on Ice!" Will answered from the pillow.

"Well I'm going to go yell at Aphrodite so I'm just gonna go . . ." Nico muttered and took a step towards a shadow.

"Don't you dare shadow travel!" Will said and quickly yanked Nico's wrist, in the process pulling Nico down on top of him.

"Now, you are going to _walk_ with me to the Empire State Building Death Boy," Will said, emphasizing what.

"Fine." Nico grumbled and grudgingly took the annoyingly cute son of Apollo's hand and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

 **I know. That was the lamest ending ever. Oh and in case anyone forgot, vlacas means idiot in Greek. R &R? **OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! yeah I just reuploaded this to say that. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	8. Chapter 8

**HI AGAIN! Thanks to all that reviewed! I GOT 5 REVIEWS! ON ONE CHAPTER! ^** **w** **^ Update 12/25/16: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Update 12/26/16: I ALSO JUST FINISHED WATCHING ATTACK ON TITAN! IN THREE DAYS! SPOILER ALERT: WHY DID MARCO HAVE TO DIE?! WHHHHHHHHHHY?! Update 12/27/16: WAAAAAAAAH! I JUST FINISHED SEASON 1 OF BLACK BUTLER! THAT WAS THE MOST I'VE CRIED FOR AN ANIME! I CRIED FOR THREE EPISODES! T O T I'M ON SEASON TWO AND HOLY SHIT ALOIS IS LIKE THE MOST ADORABLY EVIL CHILD EVER! AND YAS! SEBASTIAN CAME BACK! Dang it, I get twenty minutes into the first episode and now Alois turns into a cute little kid that I want to hug.**

 **Update 12/28/16: Well . . . I . . . wow. I finished season 2. I'm on episode nine of season 3. Wow. *sniffles* guys, its the first Wednesday without Yuri on Ice. T O T *somewhere later at around 11:00 P.M. Well, I finished Black Butler season 4. Now all I need is that wonderland one.**

 **Update 1/4/17: YAY! Happy belated New Year! Oh my gods, the best thing happened today! So I yelled, "GO SELL YOUR SOUL TO A DEMON BUTLER!" to one of my friends from orchestra (he didn't pay attention) and then one of my other friends, a girl started squealing and grabbing my hand. Then we started fangirling over Black Butler and it was awesome! And then as our buses came I yelled, "GO EAT FANCY TUNA!" and then she said, "Don't forget the commoners coffee!" Ahh, I love doing that kind of stuff with my friends! And wow, this is a really long author's note.**

 **Awesome (Guest) - I know right? T ^ T**

 **The new age (Guest) - Aww Thank you! And honestly, on every story I read, I review! I just can't help it sometimes!**

 **TheBookFiend - I get really emotional when it gets to anime and I like typing out my frustrations. XP**

 **ScarletSaphire - THANKS AND I NEVER FLUFFING REALIZED THAT! VICTURI! No literally, I just yelled VICTURI! \ T U T /** **Wait . . . T ^ T I HAVE TO WAIT FOR SEASON 2 TO ACTUALLY SEE IT!**

 **Empress BloodRose - I KNOW! ARGH! I WANT IT TO BE REAL SO BAD!**

 **Anyway . . . thank you to all the support you adorable puffballs have given me! On with the story! WAIT! GO VOTE FOR YURI ON ICE FOR BEST ANIME OF THE YEAR OR VOTE YURI AND VICTOR AS BEST COUPLE AT ! GO TO MY TWITTER ACCOUNT demigodseakid9 TO FIND THE LINK FOR ANIME OF THE YEAR! I'LL PUT LINK FOR BEST COUPLE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

Whoo. Yay. It's Activity Day. Time to get social and paint other people's faces for their enjoyment.

Nico sat behind a metal booth with paint in little buckets in all sorts of colors. A couple of Aphrodite girls, including Lacy, came giggling and the youngest of them all sat down on the stool.

"Hi Nico!" Lacy said cheerfully.

"Hi." Nico replied.

"So we brought our littlest sister to get her face painted! What do you want Minnie?" asked one of the girls. Nico thought her name was Lilly.

"I want him to just paint on my face in those pretty colors!" Minnie said, pointing at the sparkly green, silver, and blue paints.

"You don't want to look like a kitty?" asked one of Minnie's other sisters.

"No! I just want pretty swirls and stuff!" Minnie gave him the puppy eyes, big blue ones, just like that damned Solace.

"Ok fine." Nico took out the three colors that she wanted and got out a big and little brush. He remembered the Venetian masks back in Italy. He, Bianca, and their mother would always wear them at the summer festivals. He started painting, thinking of the last mask Bianca had worn. It brought a lump to his throat to remember he would never see her wear one again, but he pushed it down

Once he was done, he sprinkled some more glitter in some spots and handed her a hand mirror.

"Oooh! Pretty!" Minnie squealed and hugged Nico. He gave her a startled look but awkwardly pet her head.

"O-ok now! You don't want to ruin it." Nico mumbled. Minnie jumped away quickly but still gave him a big smile. She ran to her sisters, who began gushing over how pretty she looked.

"Thank you Nico!" Minnie called over her shoulder as she and her sisters walked away giggling.

"Nico! Bro!" Lenny came walking towards the booth, with he and his girlfriend hand in hand.

"Since when am I your 'bro'?" Nico grumbled.

"Cool down bro! We just want our faces painted!" Lenny smiled down at Tracy.

"Well then, what do you want?" Nico asked.

"So I want half of a heart on the right side of my face and then Tracy's name on the other cause you know, she's my other half." He grinned at her and she blushed and smiled back.

"Ugh, you guys are almost worse than Percy and Annabeth," Nico said. He turned towards Tracy and said, "I assume you want the same, except with his name on the other half?" Tracy nodded and smiled shyly.

"Alright lovebirds, who wants to go first?"

After they were done Nico sat down on his seat. He began thinking about random things: Will, painting, anime, dolphins, Will . . . yeah. He hadn't seen Will at all today. Not that he was wishing that Will would magically appear right when Nico was thinking about him. Nope.

"Niiiiicoooooo!" Styx.

"Hi Nico!" Percy and Jason chirped, their girlfriends walking behind him.

"What do you two dorks want?" Nico asked.

"We want you-"

"To paint our faces!" Percy finished.

"Ok." Soon enough, he had painted all of their faces with whiskers and a cat nose, with some little pictures on their cheeks to represent their parents. Once they were away, Nico settled down again but this time more and more people were showing up. It was nearly noon when he was finished with them. He decided to take a nap.

He was woken up again by little fingers poking him in the ribs. He cracked open one saw Lela's big brown eyes looking up at him. He let out a little yelp but then glared in the direction where a small chuckle burst out. Will grinned his endearing smile at him and Nico fought the urge to blush.

"Nico Nico Nico! I want you to paint my face pretty like Minnie's!" Lela said.

"Ok, what colors do you want?" he asked.

"Umm, black, yellow, and icy blue!" she said.

"Ok, come on, sit down." She was too short to pull herself up, so Nico gathered her in his arms and set her gently down upon the chair.

"Do you want the exact same design as Minnie?" Nico asked.

"No, I want a different one!" she said excitedly. Nico told her to stop moving, lest he smear the paint. He found he was actually pretty good at this. Once Lela's face was done, he gave her two lollipops

"Give one to Minnie! I just found those, so she didn't get one." Nico told her.

"I will! Yay! Thank you Nico!" She gave him a hug and ran off to Kayla, who was conveniently waiting for her.

"Aww come on Nico, I want a lollipop too!" Will whined.

"You big dork." Nico smiled slightly as he gave a cherry lollipop to Will. Will grinned at him and immediately took off the wrapper and put it in his mouth. Nico turned his face away and blushed.

 **Will's POV**

 _He looks so cute when he's blushing_ , Will thought and immediately, he blushed to. Suddenly, he came up with an idea.

"Hey Nico, lets go explore the carnival!" he said excitedly.

"But what if people come to get their faces painted?" Nico asked.

"People at real carnivals take breaks," he pointed out.

"Ok, whatever." Will smiled brightly at Nico and cheered internally.

Soon Nico's booth had a sign displayed:

Death Boy is now on break with Sun Boy. Come back later!

Death boy has been kidnapped by Sun Boy. Will come back when possible.

Death Boy is on break.

"Took long enough," Nico grumbled as they walked side by side throughout the grounds. Will smiled softly at him and didn't reply. It was nearly eight o'clock and the sun was setting, sending pretty colors swimming across the sky. After Nico's break, Will went back with him and helped him with the line of campers that had accumulated in front of the booth. They were now walking towards the beach, where a display of fireworks would be showing.

"Nico! Will!" Will looked and saw Hazel waving her hand for them to come over. She was with the rest of the seven, also Thalia and Reyna.

"Hi guys!" Will said as both he and Nico came over.

"Wanna watch the fireworks together?" Leo asked, his eyes brimming with mischief. Will looked at Nico and Nico shrugged.

"Sure." Suddenly the two of them were in the middle: four in the front and five in the back. Confused, Will accidently bumped hands with Nico. Like he had been shocked, Will jerked his hand away. Nico did the same.

"Sorry." He mumbled and blushed. Nico nodded but Will could see a faint pink tint on his cheeks.

It was at this moment that Will Solace decided that he was in love with Nico di Angelo.

* * *

 **WHOO! FINISHED! I literally finished this in one day. The chapter part I mean. And guys, YOU HAVE GOT TO WATCH YURI ON ICE! ITS SO AWESOME! THEN GO VOTE FOR IT AS BEST ANIME OF THE YEAR! AND THEN VOTE FOR VICTURI AS THE BEST COUPE! EVEN THE LOGO FOR BEST COUPLE IS A PAIR OF RINGS! But I mean if you really don't like Yuri on Ice then ok. :( LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE! Oh yeah, you can follow me on twitter demigodseakid9. I feel weird typing that . . . ANYWAYS, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! I AM HERE AGAIN! WHOO!**

 **THANK YOU TO:**

 **WizardingWhovian (Guest) - Yay!**

 **Gamertag495**

 **Crazyaboutbooks99 - Thank you! And oh my gods I KNOW RIGHT?!**

 **Manu.K (he/she followed my other story, Story Written in Stone)**

 **TheBookFiend - XP Thanks!**

 **Starburst101 - As soon as you get me quarantined from anime . . .**

 **Guest - OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! XD**

 **Update 1/10/17: AHHHHH! I JUST FINISHED OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB YESTERDAY AND I SOBBED WHEN THEY WERE FALLING OF THE BRIDGE! And now its over . . . WHAT WILL MY LIFE BE?!There's no season 2, all that shcist is coming from a troll site and WAAAAAAAAAAH! TAMAKI AND HARUHI DIDN'T KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! THEY HUG HUG FALL OF A BRIDGE! T O T And you know what I did that made my condition worse? I decided to find a cute, fluffy Victuri one shot to cheer me up BUT YA KNOW WHAT I GOT? AN ANGSTY, 2,837 WORD ONE SHOT THAT MADE ME CRY EVEN HARDER. I KNOW. I'M SO SMART. EVEN AFTER READING THE SUMMARY, I STILL READ IT.**

 **Update 1/11/17: HOLY SHIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO HAPPY! YURI ON ICE WON: BEST COUPLE, BEST OPENING, BEST ANIMATION, MOST HEARTWARMING SCENE, BEST ENDING, AND YURI KATSUKI AS BESTY BOY AND I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOW I JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHO WINS FOR BEST ANIME OF THE YEAR! AHHHHHHH! I AM LITERALLY SITTING IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE CLASS WHILE WRITING THIS AFTER TAKING A TEST AND AHHHHHHHHH! JUST SO HAPPY! I HAVE THIS IDIOTIC GRIN AND NOBODY KNOWS WHAT I'M SMILING AT! YURI ON ICE WON SIX FUCKING AWARDS AND NOTHING CAN DIM MY DAY AFTER THIS! I'M AM TEARING UP IN HAPPINESS! Though at home right now, I'm reading comments saying that the Yuri on Ice animation wasn't good and shouldn't have won the award . . . I thought the animation was so cool! I mean, that and I had no idea what the other animes were . . . yeah.**

 **Update 1/13/17: And I keep on getting confused on why people are so insanely mad about who won the awards. Yes, I agree that Yuri on Ice shouldn't have won that many awards (even though I'm one of those "rabid pack animal fangirls" but they** _ **were**_ **just for fun right? Its not like they're going down in anime history.**

 **Update 1/15/17: HOLY SHIT OH MY FUCKING GODS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! THERE IS AN ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON 2! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO GLAD THAT I RECENTLY JUST WATCHED SEASON 1 AND NOT BACK IN 2013 BECAUSE I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SUFFER THROUGH THE PAIN OF WAITING! and uhh . . . I probably would've been scared shitless watching it in fourth grade. or third . . . i don't remember.**

 **Update 1/18/17: I know, most of you probably don't care about these but Imma tell you guys any way. Ok so you know Marco has been given the name freckled Jesus? AND YA KNOW WHAT POPPED IN A BOOK CALLED THE POWER OF SIX? "Father** _ **Marco**_ **, the priest, begins with an opening prayer . . ." I started hysterically breaking down everywhere. I mean** _ **everywhere.**_

 **Update 1/20/17: OH MY GODS I'M AS TALL AS HINATA! THIS IS SO COOL! AND I'M ONE INCH SHORTER THAN NAGISA! FREEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GODS RIN'S BIRTHDAY IS THREE DAYS AWAY FROM MINE! ITS ON GROUNDHOG DAY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M SO PSYCHED! AND UH WHY THE HECK WAS 'THE ANTS GO MARCHING' PLAYING AT THE INAUGURATION?! I SWEAR I HEARD IT!**

 **UPDATE 1/21/17: IS NOBODY NOTICING THAT THOSE TWO ADULT VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS FROM THE NEIGHBORHOOD GROUP LOOK LIKE REVISED VERSIONS OF JEAN AND MARCO?! AND OH MY FUCKING GODS HAIBA LEV COULD BE VICTURI'S KID!**

 ***couch cough* Alright, I've calmed down. Anyway, thank you to everybody who has read my stories! And uhh, if you don't ship Kagehina . . . the saying that'll pop up came from this friend I have on the bus, not me.** **But i still ship it . . .** **ONWARD! WAIT! I changed Beka the daughter of Aphrodite's name to Minnie, so there WILL be a Beka, but just not as a daughter of Aphrodite. There will be lots of anime references in this chapter AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

The next morning, Nico woke up considerably refreshed. Maybe it was because of no other annoying sons of the Big Three. Maybe it was because he had fun at Activity Day. Or maybe (and the most likely choice there is) it was because of watching fireworks last night with Will. (Well, sure his other friends were there but mainly Will.) When he walked into the dining pavilion with a slight smile on his face, he was knocked over by a group a little kids who came barreling his way, Lela and Minnie included.

"Nico!" They yelled. Jason came over with Piper and grinned at him.

"Look who became the kids favorite after yesterday!" Jason said and Piper smiled at him.

"Shut up Grace." Nico mumbled but ruffled Toby's head. Toby was a son of Athena and was currently the most doted upon kid in his cabin. Then he looked at them surprised.

"You didn't wash of the paint?" The group shook their heads and Emily, a girl from the Demeter cabin said, "They were too pretty!" Nico gave them a crooked smile. He had taken the pack of paint back to his cabin after the fireworks were done and they were currently stored right beside his dresser. He wasn't used to this and he guessed . . . he sort of like these kids. It was like having a bunch of adorable little siblings.

"It's ok, you can wash them off. I still have the paints back in my cabin. If you want your face painted again, you can come visit me." He gave them another crooked smile. Suddenly, a girl from the Hypnos cabin, Yuuni, spoke up.

"You don't look so scary when you smile," she said quietly, fiddling with her hands. She was strange, for a child of Hypnos. She was very different from Clovis, sometimes Nico would find her sitting at the docks or the lake at around five A.M. in the morning, gazing at the lake sadly, as if she wished it were something else.

"Of course he isn't, he's not scary at all!" said a happy voice as Will joined Nico, plunking his body down on the floor beside him.

"Will!" Will's other younger sister, Viktoria, cried as she came to sit in her older brother's lap. Lela cheered too and did the same. Nico realized they were causing a scene and the ninety-nine percent of the campers were staring at him, Will ,and the kids. The one percent being the Hypnos table (beside Yuuni). And at least eighty-seven percent were staring at him and Will, like they were waiting for something to happen.

"Ok, come on, you guys need to eat," Nico said hurriedly, cheeks pink.

"Ok!" They giggled and ran back to their respective tables. Will got himself off the floor and held one hand for Nico.

"Come on Nico-chan!" Will said and smiled brightly at him.

"Drop the -chan," Nico mumbled as he accepted Will's hand. Five Aphrodite girls fainted.

"THE SHIPS SAIL!" yelled another one. Percy and Jason cheered while Nico scowled at them. He let go of Will's hand and walked over to his table.

Plunking down, he realized he missed Will's warmth beside him as he ate his breakfast, eyes constantly wandering over to the Apollo table. After he was finished, he got up and headed to Arts and Crafts. Why he was forced to take this class, he didn't understand . . . but Annabeth is really scary at times.

"Hi Nico!" Kenna, a girl from Apollo, said. Nico nodded at her and took his seat at the very back, where he usually met up with Will. When Will came in, he smiled at Nico and plopped down. Nico absentmindedly shifted closer to him, unaware of the giggles that spread across the room as the other campers smiled knowingly at the two.

"Hi guys! Today we will be painting a person! But not just any person, you have to modify an anime character to make them look real!" chirped out Keelie from the Iris cabin. She held up a bright blue hat and continued.

"Each of you will pick a name out if this hat and draw then paint! Come on up now!" Keelie said cheerfully.

"We've put in some of our OTP's for you to draw, so if you have a pair, move to opposite sides of the room! There will be a letter to signify which side you are on: W for right and N for left. Also, draw the person in a certain scene from any episode." Kenna added.

"Right! Line up!"

Nico stared at the name on his little piece of card. _Katsuki Yuuri._ At least he actually knew who this was. He looked at Kai beside him, staring at his card with a confused look. Kai was four years younger than him, and Nico didn't mind him; he was usually well-behaved.

"Nico? How do you pronounce this?" he asked with curiosity sown in his voice. _Kageyama Tobio._

"Uh, I think its Kah-gay-ah-ma Toh-be-oh," I told him. He smiled brightly at me and then hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Nico!" Then he rushed off to get some paint and a pallet. I looked up and saw Will grinning at me from across the room. I scowl at him and get back to my portrait. As I get the paints I need, I feel as if I'm being watched. I look behind me and see Kenna and Keelie, and as I glance at them, they smile nervously. I narrow my eyes. If them and the Aphrodite girls aren't plotting anything, Percy is in love with Thalia.

After an hour, nearly everyone is done with their portraits. Or if they aren't done, they'll still most likely be recognizable. Apparently, I'm skilled in art so Annabeth signed me up for the top class. Its kind of embarrassing though, since kids like Kai are here. He's another son of Apollo. Actually, most of the kids in this class are children of Apollo. Then there is me. You know, the 'dark', 'adorable', 'smol', 'little puffball', stranger of the class. Those words in quotes were given to him by the girls in the class. Nico presents his painting and immediately looks to see who Will drew. When the class sees their two pictures, everything falls silent. Nico stares at Will to see any hint of a smug but blushy look on his face but finds none. Will is staring at Nico with the same expression on his face. They had painted their characters at the same moment in the exact same episode, right before the biggest thing happened in said episode. **(A/N: Not ep. 10 . . .)** The silence is only broken by Kai.

"Look! I painted Kah-gay-ah-ma Toh-be-oh!" he said, pronouncing it in the exact same way Nico had. A couple of the girls giggled while Will ruffled his hair.

"Its Kah- _gee-_ yama, Kai," Will said and grinned at Kai.

"But Nico told me the other way was right!" Kai exclaimed, looking confused.

"Yeah! Nico's right! Its Ka-GAY-ah-ma because of how gay he is for Hinata!" yelled someone on the other side of the room. The whole room burst into laughter. He had no idea what this was all about, but he was beginning to like art class.

. . .

Wait . . . since Will actually did paint Victor . . . DOES THAT MEAN PERCY IS IN LOVE WITH THALIA?!


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY PUFFBALLS! THE SUN IS SHINING, (not really) THE BIRDS ARE SINGING, (its still winter) AND I'M ON HAIKYUU EPISODE 17 IN THE SECOND SEASON AND OH MA GODS DADCHI! DON'T DIE ON ME! Hehe, see what I did there? no? no? Ok i'll stop . . . ANYWAYS! THANK YOU TO ALL FOR READING MY STORY! YAY! SHOUTOUTS TO:**

 **TheBookFiend - XP**

 **Aqua Jackson (Guest) (he/she reviewed on Love Will Always Win and Christmas Kiss) - Thanks! And I totally agree with you!**

 **Lannizhou12**

 **SapphireGarry (he/she reviewed The Wingless Fairy)**

 **Newphangirl**

 **WizardingWhovian (Guest) - I'm updating! Except this is the last chapter . . . And thanks!**

 **Anyway, thanks to all the people who have read this! (Two months later in the future) yeah . . . I've literally already finished rewatching Haikyuu instead of updating and gwa i feel really dumb.**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

Once the campers in charge of putting the new paintings up were done, Nico was free to leave for his next class. Honestly, he could just wait until last minute and then shadow travel to the class.

* **do ya really think i'm just gonna write about Nico in classes?!** *

Nico grumbled as he walked into the dining pavilion. He was irritated, hot, and sweaty after teaching _very_ inexperienced kids in the arena. He couldn't blame them, adjusting the half-blood life was hard but _is someone really dense enough to hold a sword like a dagger?!I_ He tells the goblet by his plate for ice cold water and then, not caring if anyone saw him, dumped it over his head. He shook his head furiously, like a dog would when its fur is wet. He ended up with a mop of his hair in his face, but he brushed it aside.

"Nicooooooooooo!" Nico groaned. Ok, he loved his dumb cousins, (not that he was ever going to admit that aloud) but sometimes they were _too_ much.

"What do you idiots want now?" Nico sighed.

"Not much . . . just lettin you know us and a couple of campers are having a game of truth or dare in my cabin during free time." Percy started.

"You mean the seven and a couple of campers are trying to make me state who I have a crush on," Nico deadpanned.

"Come oooooon Nico! It'll be fun!" Jason said.

"I have better things to do," Nico said quickly, averting his eyes before the two could use _the_ eyes.

"If you go, we'll do anything you want us to do!" they said together. Nico smirked.

"Ok, I'll go," he replied, shuffling his peas around with his forks, putting on a bored expression.

 **Will's POV**

Will glanced over at the Hades table, where he saw Nico talking to Jason and Percy. He turned his gaze away from the boy and turned pink. Kayla grinned knowingly at him. He threw a strawberry at her but she nimbly dodged it. He mock glared at her and threw another piece of food at her. _Oh its on,_ she mouthed and threw a piece of fruit back. He dodged, but it barely missed. He flicked a pea back but got hit in the arm by a carrot slice by Lenny.

"Traitor!" Will said. Lenny grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Will! Guys, fire!" Will yelped and dived/jumped to the nearest table: Nico's table.

"Nico! Protect me!" Will peeked out from behind Nico's shoulder. Nico sighed cutely.

"All right you sun dorks, get away from me now or else I'll dye your clothes black and paint skulls on them." Kayla shrugged indifferently but the rest looked mortified. They backed away slowly until Nico sent them a sinister grin. Will set his chin on Nico's shoulder, making Nico blush.

"Is it safe now?" Will asked.

"Yes, you idiotic ball of sunshine." Nico shifted over so that Will could sit next to him.

"Awww, is wittle Nico protecting his boyfriend?" Percy teased.

"Shut up you dumbass! Will isn't my boyfriend!" Nico grumbled.

"Alllllright, I'll just walk over here . . ." Percy started walking away before Nico chucked an apple towards the back of his head.

"Ow!" Nico laughed quietly and Will couldn't help but give a little smile at Nico's laugh.

Evening had arrived, bringing the oncoming fall's cool wind with it. The campers poured out of the dining pavilion to get ready for the campfire. Will ran to catch up with Nico.

"Hey Nico!" Will said happily.

"Oh . . . hi," Nico replied.

"So . . . what are you gonna do when the September comes and school starts?" Will asked.

"I don't know . . . I might go to school since Hazel said she'd come to New York and go with me," Nico said.

"Really?" Will said excitedly.

"Yeah," Nico replied.

"I'll go with you too!" Will said.

"Go where?" asked Percy, who popped out of nowhere.

"High school," Nico answered.

"Oh thats cool! Good for you Nico!" Annabeth said approvingly.

"Jason, we should do the same thing!" Piper said cheerfully.

"I mean, now that I know everything that's going on, I guess highschool doesn't sound that bad," Jason admitted.

"Aww come on, even you bro?" Percy whined.

"The rest of the seven could come too!" Will said happily.

"Alright! Its decided then!" Annabeth said.

"Wait! But Anniiiiiie! What about my vote?" Percy complained. Annabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek and he immediately shut up. Will looked at his newfound group of friends and grinned.

"Why're you smiling?" Nico asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Will gave him an even brighter grin and he swore he saw Nico's cheeks turn a light pink.

"You're an Sunball you know?" Nico sighed.

"Yeah, I know. You know you're a Death Boy too right?"

Nico paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

 **So umm, this is the end. Yeah, I know, its really crappy. Especially after like three months. But I got motivated after track today. You guys wanna know why? (You probably don't but Imma tell you people anyway) So I just realized that the Seirin's basketball team uniform colors are the exact same colors of our track uniforms. And today, at a high school track meet, another came in** _ **blue and white**_ **uniforms. So being the nerdy anime person I am, every time one mob or person from the school came running by, I yelled, "HI KAIJŌ!" So thats it, sorry for the crappy ending, a lot of you are probably mad at me but this is the end. There might be a sequel but HA! People who have read The Lost Prophecy know how sucky I am at writing these puffballs in high school. ( Plus I shipped Thalico back then ) I might put up a poll on my profile to see how many people want a sequel. So bye!**


End file.
